<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See You, Always by LadyXana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096049">I See You, Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana'>LadyXana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x11, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara wants to comfort Ava, so she decides to follow her girlfriend's suggestion about using a blindfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See You, Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/polotiz/gifts">polotiz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, if you watched the last episode of Legends, you know Ava's fantasy had to be fulfilled. </p>
<p>Hot smut with a touch of feelings on the side. Enjoy!</p>
<p>(also, I was challenged to write this, so I take no blame xD ).</p>
<p>P.S.: Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader @Starling83, as always &lt;3</p>
<p>P.S.2.: I hope you enjoy your gift, @polotiz.</p>
<p>P.S.3.: @polotiz also wrote a fic inspired in the episode. It's amazing, please go read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ava guides Sara to their bed after they enter the Captain’s quarters, helping her sit down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don’t need you fussing around me, right babe?” Sara tells her, lips in a smile that Ava can perfectly read as forced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs, sitting down next to her girlfriend. “Sara… You lost your vision, I- I just don’t know what to do to help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it. I’m so lost baby,” she admits, her voice a shaky whisper at the admission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara is close enough to hear it, to notice the way Ava’s voice wavers, and something tightens roughly around her heart, constricting. She swallows it down, trying to hide it from the tall blonde, afraid of causing her even more worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers move to Ava’s face, and she starts to trace her features. The tips of her fingers slowly massage Ava’s temple, easing her tension away. When Sara hears - and feels - Ava’s exhale against her skin, she runs her index finger over the bridge of her girlfriend’s nose, pressing a lingering kiss against the tip of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava gasps, her own hands moving to Sara’s waist, holding tightly to the fabric of her sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara places three fingers against her lips, efficiently shushing her. “Shh… No words Aves, just let me feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava is taken aback at the request but nods, holding Sara’s hand still against her lips to kiss each fingertip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara closes her eyes briefly, a pleasant shiver running down her spine at the feeling of soft and familiar lips against her skin. When Ava is done, she moves Sara’s hand back to her cheek. “I love you so much, Sara.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knows Sara requested silence, but she can’t help the need to say it out loud, afraid Sara might not be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. See the way Ava looks at her, full of love, and adoration, and admiration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that she… That she lost…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Sara whispers, her fingers threading through Ava’s soft blonde mane as she rests their foreheads together. “I know you do. I know that hasn’t changed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava nods against her, clenching her jaw to try and hold  back her tears. A single one manages to escape, running down her cheek, and Sara feels it against her own hand. Her heart constricts once more, and she simply cannot stand it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby...” she coos, her voice sweet and gentle before she’s kissing the wet path Ava’s tear left behind. She presses a series of lingering kisses, stopping at her girlfriend’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava sniffles, the request has her immediately shaking her head, but before she can say anything Sara presses again. “Please? I can feel you suffering and I can’t stand it.” She leans back, pressing a kiss against Ava’s mouth. When they part, her voice is low, their lips touching one another as she pronounces the words, “I want to make your pain go away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabs Ava’s chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting the blonde’s head so she can place a kiss on the corner of her mouth and cheek. “I quite liked your idea about the blindfold,” Sara huskily says against her ear. “What do you say babe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush travels through Ava’s body and she finds herself nodding at the proposal, her breathing getting faster. “I want that,” she rasps out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara grins, placing a last kiss against her neck. “Good.” She leans back, giving Ava a bit of space as she asks, “Can you take off your clothes while I grab the blindfold?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ava nods, giving her a peck on the lips before starting to unbutton her blue blouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara smiles, standing to make her way to the second drawer of her bedside table. Once opened, she fumbles a bit with the items inside until she finds what she was looking for, closing the drawer afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s voice comes out breathless and Sara can’t help the smirk on her lips. She makes her way back to the bed, reaching out her free hand and Ava immediately takes it in hers, placing their joined hands on the slope of her neck. “I’m right here Sara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara traces her skin gently, stepping closer to place herself between Ava’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me out of my clothes?” she whispers, her voice an octave lower making Ava feel dizzy already. It feels like their first time, but different at the same time. It’s as if they’re discovering each other’s bodies all over again, except it’s slower and more tender this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby? Where did you go?” Sara’s voice brings Ava out of her thoughts, and she snaps to action, her hands grabbing the hem of Sara’s sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry my love, I was just thinking about us. Can I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All it takes is Sara nodding and in a couple of minutes her torso is bare, except for her sports bra. Ava can’t resist and brings Sara even closer to her by the waist, peppering kisses against the curve of her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara’s right hand threads through her hair, holding Ava’s head in place as a small moan leaves her lips. She can feel her girlfriend’s touch everywhere. The fact that she lost her sight only intensified her other senses, and she can feel everything that makes Ava. The way her hair smells of coconut, making her feel lightheaded, or the way Ava’s soft lips leave a fiery trail on their passing along each spot of her skin. How they grip Sara’s hips, gently keeping her in place. Sara feels like she is about to explode, but is quickly reminded that right now isn’t about her. Right now is about giving Ava everything she deserves, so as hard as it is for her, she tugs on Ava’s hair and gently pulls her head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, as much as I love your lips on me, I would rather have </span>
  <em>
    <span>my mouth </span>
  </em>
  <span>on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava giggles at that, and Sara knows with all certainty that her girlfriend is blushing by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Can I help you out of your jeans and shoes?” Ava asks and Sara promptly nods. In a matter of minutes, Sara is finally left in only her underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava places her right hand at the base of her neck, in the way she knows can offer Sara some comfort. She runs her palm through her body, passing by her chest, ribs and abs, smirking at the way they flex under her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down on the bed, Aves.” Sara’s voice holds an amused lilt to it, and Ava knows it’s because of the fact that she couldn’t resist touching her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava does as she’s told, laying down in the middle of the bed, excitement gathering in the pit of her stomach as she waits for Sara to join her. It takes longer than usual, but Ava offers Sara her hand to guide her to her body. Once Sara is close enough, she moves to straddle Ava’s lap, asking her to sit up for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come closer baby, so I can put the blindfold on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava quickly does as she’s told, returning to her initial position once the blindfold is covering her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara lowers her body, her hands on each side of Ava’s head. “Too tight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s perfect,” she says, adjusting to the blackness surrounding her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good…” Sara whispers, leaning down to kiss her lips. It’s gentle at first, but as soon as Sara eases Ava’s mouth open, they both lose it. Moans leave them as their tongues move together, and when Ava sucks on Sara’s tongue, she can feel the wetness pooling in her core, sure that her panties are ruined. Her hips buck as sneaky hands grab her ass, chuckling when Ava gasps from the friction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sara, I need you to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara silences her with a bruising kiss, biting her girlfriend’s lower lip before leaning back a few inches. “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava groans at her reply and Sara almost takes pity on her, almost, but she focuses on the fact that she still has Ava’s entire body to explore, and she could never rush something like that. Especially not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dips down, licking Ava’s neck before attaching her mouth to it, sucking and biting. A vision suddenly comes to her; Ava writhing under her, chest heaving, the skin of her neck with a purple bruise in the shape of Sara’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the vision is gone, she hears Ava ask, “Babe, everything okay?” as her hands run up and down Sara’s back soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara smirks, once more attaching her mouth to Ava’s neck to finish the job. When she’s satisfied, she starts leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. “All good baby, relax,” she tells Ava, intertwining their fingers as she pins their joined hands against the mattress. She takes the opportunity to move her right leg between Ava’s thighs, earning a moan from her girlfriend as her knee presses against her dripping centre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can already feel how wet you are… How your pussy will feel around my fingers,” Sara whispers as her lips get dangerously close to a perky nipple. As soon as she feels it under her lips, her tongue comes out to flick it, a shiver running down her spine at the way Ava moans. She keeps playing with the small nub, alternating between licking and sucking until it’s hard as rock under her ministrations. All the while, her left hand is keeping busy with Ava’s free breast, squeezing and twisting her nipple between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah! Sara!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava breathes, her hips bucking of their own accord, making her sensitive clit rub against her girlfriend’s knee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm… baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara’s smile is wicked as Ava’s hands move to her head, pulling, indicating right where she wants and needs her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient, are we?” she teases before her mouth envelopes her other nipple, giving it the same attention. She tugs on it with her teeth, earning a sob from Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sara…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she squirms once more, trying to rub herself on Sara’s knee but the captain removes it from its previous position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava whines at the action, a pout on her lips. Sara trades her mouth for her fingers on Ava’s nipple, moving up until she is close to Ava’s ear. “What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” Ava asks in confusion, but Sara quickly makes her rethink the question by twisting her nipple once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a good girl, Ava?” she asks with a lust-filled voice that only worsens the fire in Ava’s groin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! I am, I promise,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava promptly replies, bucking her hips once more, silently pleading for Sara to do something about the itch she needs scratched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara shakes her head, before biting her earlobe, “And what do good girls say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava gasps at the bite, trying to focus on the question but Sara is not making it easy for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know baby, please… I need you to touch me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she desperately begs, not even realizing she just gave Sara what she was asking for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain chuckles, releasing her grip on Ava’s nipple before giving a last squeeze to her breast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“It seems you</span> <span>knew the magic word after all,” Sara tells her, leaving a trail of wet kisses down Ava’s body until she reaches her destination. She kisses her girlfriend’s mound gently, the scent of Ava’s arousal invading her senses now more than ever, and she’s unable to stop the deep moan that comes out of her mouth. Her hands move to keep Ava’s legs open, pinning her girlfriend against the bed.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you smell so good. You’re going to taste so good on my tongue,” Sara says, not even waiting for Ava’s reply to dive in. Her tongue runs from Ava’s entrance to her clit, and she hums at the sweet and familiar taste. She repeats the movement a couple of times more before moving her attention to the small bundle of nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can hear the difference in Ava’s breathing, and imagines her flushed chest rising and falling, followed by her open mouth shaped in a perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘o’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She fights the urge to move back up and slip her tongue inside Ava’s mouth, staying focused on the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s grip on her scalp tightens as her tongue flicks her clit, quickening her pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby, baby! Right there...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava gasps out, hips bucking of their own accord. She can feel that she’s close, Sara’s dexterous tongue working wonders on her. But she needs more, just a little more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara gets ahead of her though, and sooner than she expected, there are two fingers pressing against her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are doing so well, Aves,” Sara speaks before sucking her clit one more time. She presses the tip of her fingers inside Ava’s dripping entrance. “Do you think you can take these two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava quickly nods, clenching at the mere thought of being filled. “I can baby, I can. Please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara doesn’t need to be told twice, slowly sliding her fingers inside Ava. “God baby, I knew you would feel amazing like this.” She waits for Ava to adapt to the stretch before starting to move her fingers back and forth. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm-hm… It’s great Sara, feels great. So good.” Ava assures her, moving her hips in rhythm with Sara’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara smiles, a smile full of pride and love. She returns her attention to her clit, sucking on it as she works her fingers in and out of Ava faster. When she feels her walls flutter around her fingers, she slows down, an idea coming to her mind. She removes her fingers completely, much to Ava’s frustration, but before her girlfriend can complain Sara has a third finger joining the other two against her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you can take one more baby, what do you say?” she asks between scattering kisses all over Ava’s thighs, her free hand tracing gentle patterns on her right hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava nods vehemently, “I can take it, please babe. I’m so close…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara places a kiss on her clit, “I knew you could,” she whispers before pressing her fingers inside. “Still good?” she checks at feeling a bit of resistance, careful not to hurt Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ava breathes out, “All good,” she says as she feels her walls relax around Sara’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm… I knew you could do it, Aves,” Sara praises, moving her fingers back and forth slowly, fastening her pace a couple of minutes after as Ava starts fluttering around her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leans down, flicking her tongue rapidly against Ava’s clit as her fingers move faster and faster, in tandem with the rhythm of her tongue and Ava’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sara! I’m coming, coming!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara curves her fingers, hitting the sweet spot inside of Ava that makes her see stars and feel like she’s floating. She comes with a loud moan, her back arching away from the mattress and closer to Sara’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara keeps moving her fingers and leaves kisses all over her thighs, helping her ride the remaining waves of her climax until she feels Ava’s body fall limp against the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crawls up until she’s face to face with Ava, who has already taken the blindfold off. Ava throws her arms around her neck, bringing her close for a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, moaning as she tastes herself on Sara’s tongue. When they part, there are matching smiles on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so good, Aves, such a good girl,” Sara praises, grazing their noses together. “Can I take my fingers out now?” she asks as she wiggles them teasingly, stealing a deep moan out of Ava as her walls flutter once more around her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm… Sara. No more, too sensitive. Please take them out,” she asks, followed by a shiver at the feeling of being suddenly so empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… It’s okay,” Sara rubs her belly soothingly with her left hand while she cleans her other one on the sheets. After that, she locks her lips with Ava, and they simply lay together for a while, exchanging kisses and caresses. She ends up with her head resting on Ava’s shoulder, both of them comfortably resting under the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s hand keeps running up and down her back, while she presses a couple of kisses against the top of Sara’s head from time to time. Sara finds herself unable to fall asleep, she can feel that Ava’s holding back, that there’s something she’s not saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aves, I can hear your thoughts from down here,” she finally says, placing soft kisses on the crook of her neck. “Talk to me, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Sara,” she admits in a whisper, her embrace tightening around Sara. “What if…” she swallows, a shaky breath leaving her before she continues, “What if I can’t protect you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara tenses at her words, and  seconds later she’s leaning back and propped on her right hand, while her left is cupping Ava’s face. “You don’t have to worry about that, Ava. I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava reaches out to move some hair out of Sara’s face, tucking it behind her ear. “I don’t know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>worry about you. It is literally impossible for me not to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara chuckles lightly at that, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against her lips before leaning back again. “And that’s one of the reasons I love you, but seriously babe, you don’t have to. We will find out what’s wrong with me, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava nods, willing herself to have faith and believe that they’ll be able to fix Sara’s sight. “Okay my love, I believe you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>